


Sweet Road

by suarhnir



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: Fanart of Road Kamelot





	Sweet Road

[](http://imgbox.com/B9YFNNJ3)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, some cleaning had dug up some old sketch books. Found a horde of artwork I didn't realize I had


End file.
